


[translation] 坏东西 Bad Things

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [18]
Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, M/M, Stripper, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: Marty没想到他会在那个脱衣舞吧发现什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242432) by [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser). 



> 本文属于‘Hunting Notes’系列之一。第二篇是《猎物Prey》http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879346

Marty沿着摇摇晃晃的楼梯走进一个狭窄昏暗的走廊，那里通向一个挤满了狂欢人群的俱乐部。Marty正在找人。充满烟气的污浊空气，震耳欲聋的音乐节拍和炫目的灯光让他皱着眉头。当他终于设法挤过人群，来到俱乐部的另一边，已经闻过了无数奇怪的气味，也只能努力忍耐着。他外衣下的衬衫都被汗浸湿了，头发乱糟糟的，但还是以了不起的决心继续往前走。他给面目模糊的警卫看了看警徽，后者慢慢让到一边，让他进了贵宾区。

噪音被厚厚的墙壁隔断了，Marty松了口气。他停了片刻，一手叉着腰，揉了揉被灯光闪花的眼睛。然后深吸了一口新鲜空气，继续前进。贵宾区空荡荡的，了无生气，只有几小拨人靠着吧台，在昏暗的红蓝色霓虹灯下小声谈着话。Marty走到吧台前，要了一杯威士忌，好奇地打量着四周，想从那些陌生人中找出可疑的对象，但那些人看着都很正常。

很快他就对这任务失去了兴趣，陷入自己的思绪，但当人们都向几个圆形小舞台围拢过去的时候，他的注意力又集中起来。舞台上的半圆区中都立着熟悉的钢管。Marty等着，开始觉得自己的工作也没这么糟，有时候也有亮点——穿着紧身小裙子的姑娘们出现在钢管边的时候，他暗暗笑了笑，更坚定了这个念头。

但Marty来这里是有原因的，他还记得自己的任务。他喝光了威士忌，站起来，经过那些贪婪地盯着女孩们不放的人群，向钢管那边走过去。Marty被一个穿着红色高跟靴子的姑娘分了下心，她调皮地笑着，捉住他的眼神，靠着舞台向他转过身来，希望他走过去。Marty很是动心，向她笑了笑，但摇摇头，没有停步。

他的目标是后台的门，决心把派给他的这档子破事干完，但忽然被一个藏在半透明帘子后面的密室吸引了过去。随着舒缓的音乐，那里不时闪出蓝色的灯光。Marty几乎想也没想，就径直朝着那灯光走去，推开帘子走了进去。

那里聚集着许多吵吵闹闹的客人，都心醉神迷地盯着舞台。Marty顺着他们的视线看去，不由得瞪大眼睛，呆住了。钢管边的舞者不是姑娘，而是一个男人，身材高挑，结实而柔韧。他的脸几乎看不见，藏在牛仔帽沿投下的神秘阴影中，凸显出雕塑般的面颊。这时的他几乎全裸，只穿着一双高筒牛仔靴，和作为内裤的几根细皮带。他享受着众人的注目，顽皮地笑着，露出一口白牙和漂亮的酒窝。忽然他向观众俯过身去，柔软的躯体随着音乐诱惑地弓起，又屈伸，双手摩挲着起伏的肌肉，鼓励他们靠近自己，逗得他们欣喜若狂。他走近舞台的边缘，张开强壮的双腿，缓缓弯下腰去做了个一字劈叉，腿上的肌肉绷紧了。无数双手热烈地伸向他，想摸到他的身体，Marty努力压下加入他们的冲动。他的胯下硬了——从没料到会为一个男人如此兴奋。Marty茫然地看了一下四周，惊奇地发现观众中有男有女，而那沉浸在众人狂热中的舞者也允许他们触摸他。他内裤上的细皮带上塞满了钞票。他的目光在Marty身上停了片刻——牛仔帽下的蓝色眸子一闪，向他一笑——那个混蛋——然后敏捷地站直了身体，背对着观众伸开双手，走下台去。音乐也随之消失。观众喊着他返场，但是徒劳。

这该死的任务！Marty真想现在就开始审讯他。


	2. 驯服

他冷淡地对Marty点了下头，算是打招呼，然后走向沙发，疲惫地一屁股坐下。让人惊讶的是，在后台他看起来比钢管边老了不少。他身上只穿着一件黑色袍子,满眼倦意，吸了口烟，若有所思地盯着眼前的空气。Marty好一阵才想起怎么开口问话。

“你叫什么？”

“Crash。”

“是名字？那姓呢？”

“你想问什么？”对方反问。

“认识Emily Kerf吗？”

Crash看了他一阵，嘴边牵起一丝笑意，摇了摇头。

“没听说过。”他又吸了口烟。

“听着滑头，最好老实回答问题，不然你的好运气可要到头了。”Crash站起来走到Marty面前，盯着他的眼睛看，发现那锐利的蓝眸比他自己的还要深。

“嘿警官，或该叫你探员？我根本不知道你想找什么，也不知道你为什么要问我。如果你想威胁我——我可是干干净净的，只不过在这家酒吧干点兼职，还算干得不错，嗯？跟违法的事不沾边。”

他当面嘲笑Marty，咬着下唇，戏谑地挑起眉毛。

“当然，如果你喜欢我的表演，欢迎再来，我不介意。”

“操你的，”Marty冲他挥挥手，“相信我，想甩开我可没那么容易。”

Crash一直保持着笑容，但眼里没有笑意，却充满悲戚。Marty意识到他不会提供帮助，就留他去独自陷入沉思。他不确定自己想在这里找到什么——按原计划行事会好得多。他的小小审讯徒劳无功，没人愿意提供Emily一案的信息。而且Marty也不是那种对一件案子不查个水落石出誓不罢休的“真探”。绝对不是。他很确信不冒险是搞不出眉目的，因此准备把这案子搁置起来，等着其他人接手。毕竟凶杀和事故调查不缺人手。问题是，他总是想着Crash和那帷幕之后，那个第一次见到他的地方。他又回到那里，简直身不由己，只为再看一眼那个吸引着他欲望的禁果。他告诉Quesada自己想再去调查一下那个地方，说不定能找出什么东西来。他知道那都是瞎话。

Marty第二次坐进他的车，犹豫不决，简直想抽支烟，虽然他很久前就戒了。他很紧张，当然，因为他还没为回到那里想好一个说得过去的借口。一踏进酒吧，他的决心就融化了。那间密室又在安静地闪着灯光，但他决定不再进去。他在吧台消磨时间，天知道呆了多久，也许是一辈子，直到那个包间的人都散尽。当Crash来到他身边，他并不惊讶，因为一开始的计划就是如此。

“怎么，又是你？”Crash问，优雅地坐上吧椅。“又想来挖什么，伙计？想钓条大的？”

“今天，没什么。”Marty坦率地承认，望着钢管和广告。“就是喜欢这个地方。”

“扯淡。”Crash说，从烟盒里叼出一支烟来。

“随你怎么说。”

“可以吗？”Crash把一根烟在Marty眼前晃了晃。

Marty点点头。

“你叫什么？”

“Martin。”

“Martin，”Crash重复了一遍，好像在舌尖上品味着这个名字，满意地微微一笑。

“你呢？”

“你不是已经知道了吗。”

“拜托，那算什么名字！我说的是你的真名。”

Crash摇摇头。

“能给我买杯喝的么，Martin？”

Marty犹豫了一下，同意了。

“想喝什么？”

“就一瓶啤酒。”

“好的。”

Marty把钱交给酒保，对方只是摇摇头，责备地斜了Crash一眼。

“他看你不顺眼，哥们，就因为你老东问西问，看不出吗？这杯是店里送的。”

“你的也是？”Marty把钱放回口袋。

“我忘了，我发誓。好吧，Martin，这回算我请客。”Crash友好地拍了拍Marty的肩。

“操你。”

然而，半小时之后他们已经无话不谈，Marty不记得他喝了多少，酒精让他的脑子开始晕晕乎乎。

“你怎么不喝？”他问Crash，指着他的啤酒瓶，还是开始的那瓶，里面还剩一半。Crash吐出一个完美的烟圈，优雅地交叉起双腿。

“我怕它造成的后果。”

“怎么，怕回家不认得路？”Marty咯咯笑着。

“不全是。我脑子有点，那个，不对劲。我的感觉和别人不一样。就像，我能尝到颜色，或者看到气味什么的。”

“真的？”Marty大为吃惊。

“没错。要是我喝得太多，那些就会混成一团，变成一堆可怕的幻觉。比如说你吧，知道现在我把你的脸想成什么吗？只要看的角度不对，你就会消失不见，”Crash斜乜着Marty，用手指在空中画出他面孔的轮廓。Marty笑了。

“我最近可没打算消失。你口才真不错，我喜欢。”

“或者，你也许是个他妈的天使什么的，会长出一对翅膀飞走。”Crash沉思着，“我只能呆在这儿，回忆你领带的颜色。”

不知为什么，Marty觉得这简直浪漫得一塌糊涂。他畏缩了。

“你结婚了？”Crash打破了沉默。

这问题来得突然，Marty一时不知该怎么开口。他的第一反应是看自己的手，还戴着结婚戒指。

“离婚了。”

“有孩子？”Crash用食指在下巴上画着圈，盯着Marty的手。

“两个女孩。好像一辈子没见过她们了……”

他们沉默了。Crash让Marty沉浸在回忆里。之后Marty清了清嗓子，轻声发问。

“你呢？”

“结过一次。离了。以前有个女儿。”

“以前？”

“她死了。”

Marty皱起眉头，看着自己杯里的威士忌。

“我……我很抱歉，伙计。”

“啊，没关系。”

去酒吧渐渐成了Marty的习惯，不是去喝酒或看脱衣舞表演，而是为了深夜在吧台边聊聊天。他想听Crash的声音，谈着他对世界和人们的看法，和那些颜色的味道。“来看我的表演，”Crash时不时地提醒他，但Marty犹豫了。他一直想打听出他的真名，但Crash从没吐露过。

那个不幸的夜晚，三个男人出现在酒吧，看上去气势汹汹，趾高气扬。其中的两个又高又壮，像堵墙，第三个个子小些，上了年纪，挺着啤酒肚。Marty后来才知道那人是酒吧的老板，但这时他还不认识。三人忽然对Marty和Crash产生了兴趣，向他们这边走过来。Chris（那个酒保）一看见他们就立刻跳起来，开始起劲地擦杯子，不敢正眼看他们一眼。

“嘿Crash！我的伙计！”那个胖子喊了一声，拍着Crash的肩膀，像在宣告所有权。Crash紧张地笑了一下。“干吗不介绍一下你这个新来的哥们？”

“嘿，怎么了？”Marty向他们靠过来，但Crash示意他闭嘴。

“没事，Marty。”

“希望你别介意，Marty，不过我们得占用你一小会儿时间把他带走。”说着两个壮汉把Crash从椅子上拽起来，推着他往吧台外面走。

“嘿！”Marty跳起来追上他们，抓住一个人的肩膀，用力把对方扭向自己。“回答我的问题！到底怎么回事？你们要把他带到哪儿去？”

“滚开，”大块头把他推到一边。Marty拿出了他的警徽。

“慢着混蛋，我是警察！”他的火气上来了，觉得怒气涌上胸膛。

但那两个杂种只是冲着他笑。胖子从他们背后走出来，他看了看Marty，又回头看着Crash，点点头，似乎明白了什么，用食指狠狠地在Crash胸前戳了几下。

“这么说现在你跟警察混在一起了，小子？”他的声音甜腻，透着阴险。然后他转向Marty。“ 好走不送，警官，放心，我们只是跟他谈谈，有些事情得弄明白。”

他们转过身去，拉着Crash往外走。Marty有点拿不定主意。

“等等！”他还想阻止他们，但胸口上挨了重重的一下。

“你最好麻利点滚出去，条子。”一个家伙威胁他，“不然你们俩都吃不了兜着走。”

“Marty，”Crash谨慎地对他喊着，“快走，别担心我。”

他们就这么离开了，沉重的门在他们身后关上，Marty站在包房里，满心愤怒却无能为力，像个绝望的孩子似的，泪水刺痛了眼睛。作为一个执法者，在这种情况下他能怎么办？只能眼睁睁地看着那些玩弄权力的家伙借着正义之名为所欲为。他回到车上，坐在驾驶座上，心里像坠了铅，呆坐了好几分钟。“操！”他怒吼一声，一拳砸在方向盘上。“狗娘养的杂种！去他妈的！”他脑子里满是疯狂黑暗的念头，一个接一个，搅成一团乱麻。但后来他冷静下来，深吸了一口气，靠在座位上，恨恨地抿着嘴，下定了决心。Marty望着满月在云中时隐时现，好像不敢露出她美丽苍白的面庞。大约几个小时后，一个瘦长男人的身影在后门出现了。那身影似乎受了伤，虚弱无力。Marty发动引擎，车灯照亮了黑暗中的男人。他摇摇晃晃，双腿发软，往人行道上啐了一口，用胳膊遮住眼睛，挡住强光。Marty踩下油门，向他开过去。

“嘿，哥们，”他低低喊了一声，摇下车窗。

Crash茫然地看着他。他的右眼乌青，嘴唇裂了口，地上留下了他的血迹。他好像不认识Marty。

“ Crash，”Marty又叫了一声，简直不认识自己尖厉的声音，好像在小心地逗引一只刚逃离狗群，受了惊吓的野猫。“Crash。”

“Marty……？”

“过来，伙计，上车。”

Marty往右靠了靠，打开副驾驶座的车门。

Crash还是呆立在原地。

“过来，上车，”Marty拍了拍旁边的座位，对他亲切地一笑，好像那就能哄Crash听他的话。“怎么，你怕我？没事的，我只想带你离开这儿，去安全的地方。快来。”

“我能相信你么？”

“只想带你去我家，离开这个鬼地方。”他盯着Crash，努力让他相信自己。“上车，我只想带你回家。”

最后几句话似乎起了作用。Crash上了车，慢慢关上车门，疼得吸着气。

一路上Marty没有问他发生了什么事。他很清楚。Crash一言不发。

Marty打开房门，让他进去。Crash蹒跚着走进昏暗的房间，好奇地打量着四周，他注意到书架和相框，那些被遗忘的家庭生活的痕迹。他发现这个房间充满明亮的生活气息。

“你对家具不太上心。”他观察着。

Marty在他身后关上门，走进房间，打量着Crash。

“Maggie走后的确没剩下什么，只有最基本的了。”他挠挠头。

“浴室在哪里？”

“客厅出去向右拐。我带你去。”

Marty打开浴室里的灯，这该死的事故之后，他第一次看清了Crash的脸。

“你大概有一阵不能跳舞了。”不知为什么他脱口而出。Crash的嘴唇动了动，现出一个苦笑。

“操他的。”他打开水龙头，俯下身去漱口。当他把水吐出来的时候，水变红了。Marty瑟缩了一下，好像吐了一口血的是自己。

“是因为我吗？”他轻声问。

Crash停了一下，抬起头，用那只没受伤的眼睛看着他。

“不，没那回事。我早知道他们迟早会找上我。Martin，给我点私人空间行不？”Marty退了出去，Crash关上门。他回到厨房，打开冰箱，才想起里面和他最近的生活一样空空荡荡。他关了冰箱，只拿了一瓶啤酒。他给自己倒了杯酒，给Crash也倒了一杯，慢慢喝着。这案子的调查工作搁置了，如果Quesada知道Marty查的是完全不同的东西，他该怎么解释？这个谜一般的Crash到底是怎么回事，为什么自己还把他带回家？Marty也许不是个真正的侦探，但他感到自己必须找出真相。

Crash从浴室出来了，走进厨房，隔着桌子在Marty对面坐下。他一口气喝干了杯里的酒，打量着厨房。Marty注意到他还有点发抖，下唇上有一道深深的伤口，血还在渗出来。Marty努力忍住伸手触摸他的冲动。

“你可以睡沙发。明天我的活就干完了。你可以呆一阵子，

（你在想什么呢？）

……我没意见。”

Crash用指尖摩挲着杯口。

“谢了。我欠你……”

“别提了。”

“不，我是认真的。Martin。你想要什么都行，告诉我。”

（上帝，现在我怎能对你提出要求？）

“我什么也不想要，行吗？”他笑了笑。“要么，就来个膝上舞？”

Crash笑了，有点羞怯，垂下眼睛。Marty看着笑容在他的面颊上画出了酒窝。

“开玩笑的。”

Crash牵起一边嘴角，笑容还在脸上，他又看了Marty一眼，站起来向沙发走去。他脱了皮夹克，倒在枕头上，重重地叹了口气，背心下紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松了。他完全陷进枕头里，纹着图案的胳膊从沙发上垂下来。Marty的心跳加快了，意识到房间不再那么空旷，同时这可怜人让他感到一阵心痛。他听着Crash平稳的呼吸，过了一会儿，站起来去自己的卧室。他从柜子里拿出一条毯子给Crash盖上，小心地没有惊醒他——他好像一沾枕头就睡着了。Marty在他旁边呆了一阵，看着他脸上的阴影，一缕柔软的卷发落在他放松下来的脸上。Marty回过神来，觉得自己有点过分，赶紧回到卧室去。

他睡得很不安稳，梦里满是破碎的回忆和幻像。他梦见他还是孩子的时候，海边那个特别的假日。忽然间他又回到了酒吧，和Crash在一起，望着他，沉思着。他长长的手指抚摸着杯子边缘，他的嘴在动，好像在对Marty说什么，但Marty听不见。他只能注视着那双悲伤的眼睛。他很明白，自己不用听到Crash说的话，他能从那双眼睛里读出一切——他告诉他如何获得了重生，告诉他翅膀和瞬间，所有的路都通向黑暗。Marty全神贯注地看着他，倾听着，身体向他靠近，如果这是在现实中，他的膝盖都要碰上Crash了。“不，这个你驯服不了。”他听见一个声音在他脑中说，他的目光在Crash手臂上游移，那里的黑鸟伸展着翅膀。“把它留在你手腕上，别让它飞走。”然后他向Crash俯过身去，吻了他的嘴唇。Crash没有反抗，也回吻了他，张开嘴唇，好像一直在等待着这个。世界旋转起来。他用力吻着他，无论发生什么也不想停止。Marty从椅子上滑下去，轻轻转过Crash，继续吻着，感到他温暖的后背贴着自己的胸口，他摩擦着对方的臀，Crash靠紧他，也回应着……

Marty醒了，大声喘着气。他心跳如鼓，浑身发热，被痛苦的欲望淹没。只是个该死的梦！该死的梦，多么美。Marty想也没想就站起来，走进Crash睡着的客房。他不知道自己想干什么，也许只需要一个触摸。但是，沙发空了。Crash也不在浴室里。后来Marty才发现桌上有一张草草写就的便条。

谢谢你留我过夜。抱歉我搬空了你的冰箱。Crash。

这个混球。Marty揉着眼睛，恼怒地看着皱成一团的毯子，好像所有不幸都是它的错。

他又回去工作，暗暗希望Crash会回来，但日子一天天过去，希望越来越渺茫。当他发现Crash也没回酒吧的时候，Marty开始担心了（没错，他也去那里找过）。那个酒保Chris只是耸了耸肩，警惕地往四周看了一眼，小声对Marty说过去几天没人见过Crash，如果他回来了，日子肯定也不好过。Marty不该在这儿晃荡。卷进这档子破事，Marty真是又生气又担心。他到哪儿去了？现在他在哪里？难道在哪个阴沟里送了命？

一个星期后，Marty怀疑一切是否就这样结束了。他知道无论是睡是醒，自己都在幻想与现实之间徘徊。忽然一个声响惊到了他。黑暗中，沉重的脚步声在靠近，越来越近，最后停在他身边。他惊醒过来，发现那只是引擎的轰鸣，轮胎磨着外面人行道的声音。

阴影聚集在房间的墙上，又被灯光驱散。Marty听着汽车驶进他的前院。是Maggie吗？Marty揉着眼睛，打着呵欠，摘下门链开了门。Crash站在门口。他眼睛发红，一脸疲倦，明显没怎么睡过觉。但他的头发打理过，整齐地梳向后面。他打扮得很入时，皮夹克，带链子的沉重的皮靴，黑色牛仔裤紧包着柔韧的腿。Marty忍不住笑了。

“怎么，又上班了？”他问，“你确定没敲错门吗，哥们？”

Crash在摇来晃去。他肯定用了些方法驱赶睡意，不只是咖啡。

“没错。只是来实现承诺。”

Marty使劲回想。“什么承诺？”

Crash什么也没说，抽完了他的烟，把烟头扔在草地上，挤过一头雾水的Marty进了门。皮靴上的链子发出轻响，在空空的四壁间回荡。Marty迷惑不解，不知该作何反应。

“你想不想……”他觉得请他一杯酒完全是多余，因此就直接发问了。“你这一阵都在哪儿？”Crash仍旧没搭理他，走到书架前，好奇地浏览了一下那里的书，踮起脚取下上面的东西。

“嗯，你有个收音机，很好。”他打开它，开始选台。

“Crash，听着，我不想没礼貌，但……你能不能告诉我这到底是怎么回事……”

“该死Marty，你神经也太粗了，我完全不奇怪。难怪你妻子要离开你。”

“你知道……”

“在沙发上坐下。”Crash背对着收音机，一个奇异的旋律响了起来，勾魂摄魄，Marty好像在梦里听过。

“你在干吗？”

“Marty，住嘴。”

Crash脱掉了夹克。

直到这时Marty才忽然明白了。他想起了Crash说过的承诺，但谁能想到他会认真接受这个挑战？而且他的全套打扮——都是为了他？难道他回来就为了这个？Marty在沙发上坐下，觉得腿有些发软。

“你认真的？”

作为回答，那件夹克扔到了他的脸上。Marty接住它，放在膝盖上，感到手指下皮料的质感。一个旋律打断了收音机里的刺耳乐声，像祈祷，也像呻吟。之后，优美的音乐伴着节奏缓缓流淌出来。

Crash慢慢脱掉他的衬衫，臀部随着音乐轻轻摇摆，该死，Marty的喉咙开始发干。他还是用手指抚摸着皮衣上的图案，眼睛无法从面前的景象移开。这都是为了他。Crash把背转向他，慢得像一个梦，他轻轻地转过头，眼睛半闭着，长长的睫毛在面颊上投下阴影。他深深地吐出一口气，开始解开皮带，一扣接一扣，然后把它从牛仔裤上抽出来，开始很慢，接着一个快速的手势——一抽到底。他把皮带扔在地上，裤子也随之滑了下来，露出后腰上的小窝。Marty想迎向他，触摸他，Crash在请求他。但他动不了，只能紧张地用手指摩挲着那件夹克，他的意识把Crash身体的曲线投射在坚硬的皮革上。Crash嘴上现出一抹笑意，好像已经明白，他转过身去，轻轻一笑，声音低得几乎听不见。他把双手放在自己背上，手掌顺着身体慢慢滑下去，直到紧绷的臀部，用力捏了一下。

“想摸么？”Marty觉得这问题直接击中了他的胯间，让他立刻硬了。

“操……想。”

“嗯，”Crash逗弄着他，微微俯身，让布料紧裹着自己的臀部。他拉开拉链，牛仔裤落到了膝盖，露出大腿和修长的小腿。一个熟练的动作，他扯掉了裤子，只剩下细皮带的内裤和带着链子的沉重皮靴。Crash转身面对着Marty。一块小小的三角布勉强遮住他的下身。他也硬了。Crash向他走去，靠近他，音乐继续倾泻着，淹没了他们。Marty的手立刻被吸引向他内裤上那根细细的松紧带，它如此脆弱，只需一拉就能剥去他和那诱惑者之间最后的障碍。但Crash止住了他。

“不，还不行。”他微笑着，一边推开Marty不安分的手。Crash一只膝盖陷进沙发，俯视着Marty。他把那件夹克从他腿上拿起来，扔在地上，手指抚上Marty的大腿，俯身靠近，他的面颊擦到了Marty的脸，嘴唇轻轻碰着他的耳垂。

“想要你。”灼热的气息吹进Marty的耳中，Marty大声喘着气。Crash直起身子，专注地看着他，手指犹豫地摆弄着内裤上的细带，把它一点一点地褪下去。时间停止了，他们对视着，心醉神迷，不知所措。Crash眨了眨眼，他的热泪忽然落在Marty脸上。他立刻用手背把眼泪从眼中抹去。

“怎么了，宝贝？”Marty问。Crash摇摇头，看着Marty，眯起眼睛。

“该死的，你太耀眼了。”他把手放在Marty肩上。

Marty笑了。Crash的各种感觉在此时都被加强了，一个人怎能习惯这种对世界的感知力？他就像一本打开的书，如此脆弱和动人。Marty轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，温柔地把他拉近。

“我尝起来像什么？”他喃喃地问，知道自己的声音在对方火热的脑中激起了万花筒般的色彩。

“像蜜一样甜。” Crash舔着他的嘴唇。Marty再也忍不住了。他抓住内裤，带子断了。Crash本能地想用手拉，那样子简直太诱人，Marty止住他，弯身去吻他的腹部，粗鲁地一路吻下去，把Crash拉到自己的腿上，把他整个搂进怀里。他们热烈地吻着，Crash摩擦着他，发出可爱的小小呻吟。他拉着Marty的衬衫，帮他把它甩掉，拉开Marty的拉链，用温暖的手指在里面摸索着，触摸着，撸动着，如此完美，Marty忘记了呼吸，直到在Crash熟练的手技下差点射出来。他不知道自己在干什么，抚摸着Crash光滑的后背，用手画着圈，慢慢往下，直到把两根手指滑进臀缝里。这触摸让Crash猛地弓起身，眼睛惊讶地睁大了。他简直就是一束裸露的神经。他的反应让Marty窃喜，他的手指抚摸着那个敏感的地方，Crash肆意地呻吟着，完全任由他摆布。Marty的食指继续深入，深入他梦寐以求的火热中，轻轻曲起手指。Crash的呼吸变得不稳，额头和脸颊上蒙上了一层汗珠。Marty把他拉近，感到他的阴茎已经渗出了前液，把腹部都打湿了。老天，他还几乎什么都没干呢，Crash已经像蜡烛一样在他手里融化了。

“等等，”Crash喘息着在他耳边低语。他吻着他的脸颊，脖子和嘴角，留下一路湿润的痕迹。他还坐在Marty的膝盖上，伸手拿起他的夹克，从口袋里摸出一个小瓶子。Marty开始觉得头晕。

“你想这样？”

Crash没有回答，用他灵活的修长手指拧开瓶盖。

“我们真需要吗？”Marty扬起眉毛，用手指抚摸着他粘湿的腹部。Crash俯视着他，朦胧幽深的眼睛被睫毛遮盖着。“你对我太好了，Marty。”他的声音中全无讽刺，Marty不明白Crash为什么忽然说这个。但当瓶盖打开的时候，他的迷惑立刻被抛到了九霄云外。Crash用一只手按着Marty的肩膀支撑自己，另一只手藏到了背后。他闭上眼睛，坐上自己的手指，往后仰着头，两腿分开跨在Marty膝盖上。看到他的样子，Marty奇怪自己为什么还没射出来。Crash没有准备多久，脸上浮起了红潮，然后用手握住Marty的性器，认真地给他润滑。

“可以吗？”他问。

“操，你要不自己来的话，我就要强上了。”从十几岁以来Marty就从没这么硬过。Crash笑了，那对酒窝简直让人发疯。他俯下身来吻着Marty，一缕卷发从前额垂下来，挠着Marty的脸，他的舌头滑进Marty嘴里。他用一个流畅的动作把他纳进体内。音乐消失了，一片寂静，只有他们断断续续的呼吸，和身体碰撞的潮湿声响。他们热烈地注视着对方，鼻子轻轻摩擦，半张的嘴唇只有一寸之遥，分享着彼此的呼吸。Crash拱起身，紧绷得像一张完美的弓，在Marty手下颤抖，他无情地冲撞着Marty的阴茎，一次又一次，直到射了出来，然后抱紧了他。之后Marty占据了主动，搂住Crash松弛的身体又抽插了几次，直到自己也达到高潮，射进那甜蜜又紧致的地方。那感觉如此火热浓烈，他觉得自己也开始尝到了色彩。也许共感是可以传染的？他们好像还没有从疯狂的骑乘中恢复过来，还在望着彼此，醉眼朦胧，除了对方的面容，其他什么也看不见。那些线条如此清晰醒目，比世上的一切都更真实。他们渐渐清醒过来，又轻吻了一下，嘴唇轻轻相碰。Marty温柔地拥抱着Crash，生怕惊扰了他，让魔法消失。他从没感觉这么好，如果能够，他愿意就这样埋在他体内，直到永远。Crash的双手柔顺地放在Marty胸前，允许他拥抱着，保护着自己。除了他们之外，世界消失了，被遗忘了，他们只有彼此。

 

***

 

早晨Crash又消失了。但这次Marty知道。夜里他把Marty叫醒，保证一干完活就回来。Marty太困了，而且有他的保证，Marty没有反对。但是到了早晨，他又后悔让他走了。他心里有种不好的预感。他穿好衣服，带上警徽和枪，开车去了那个注定倒霉的俱乐部。当他冲向楼梯，立刻发现有几辆警车停在入口处。门内空无一人。Marty感到冷汗从眉毛上滴下来，恐惧让他背后发冷。他推开警卫，冲进那个闪着红蓝色灯光的脱衣舞吧，那里的景象大大出乎他的意料，简直像疯狂的噩梦成真。帷幕上溅满鲜血，房间里挤满了警察和医护人员。Marty闯进那间密室，掀开染血的帘子，发现舞台旁边至少躺着十具尸体。到底发生了什么事？

Marty惊骇万分，他回到酒吧，向一个警员走过去，向他出示了警徽，努力让声音保持平稳，“这里发生了什么事？”

“不太清楚，伙计，他们说是一场枪战，死了很多人。”

“那……有人受伤吗？那些舞者呢？”

那个警员只是耸了耸肩。但接着Marty就看见了Crash——谢天谢地——他的胳膊裹着绷带，一个医护人员在旁边忙着。Crash也注意到了他，用没受伤的手向他挥了挥。

“终于来看我表演了？”Marty向他走过去时，他问。Marty在他面前单腿跪下，把手放在他腿上，握紧了他的裤子。

“你没事……”Marty说，既像发问，又像在陈述事实。各种情感在他心中翻滚。“你的胳膊怎么样？”

“挨了一枪，毁了我最喜欢的纹身。”

“你为什么还要回来，傻瓜？”

Crash不去看他的眼睛。

“有工作要做。”

“老天，我真不懂你。”

“昨晚我意识到该让这种日子做个了结了。我遇见你不是偶然的。你走进我的存在一定有个原因，Marty。该结束了，”他轻轻伸出受伤的手臂，“不管付出什么代价。”

“这里发生了什么？”

“我的苦工都白费了。就这么回事。”Crash轻碰了一下绷带，疼得吸了口气，那里已经渗出了血迹。“我参加了一场枪战。”他不无骄傲地加上一句。

“枪战，嗯？你这个疯子混……”

Crash从他的皮背心内袋里掏出一个警徽。

“探员Rustin Cohle，”他自我介绍，“看起来你把我的卧底任务搞砸了。”

Marty震惊得好一阵说不出话来。

“搞什么鬼……那这是你的真名了？”他结结巴巴地说，“我的老天，别告诉我他妈的搞了个警察？”

“还不止这个，警官，我还给咱们逮了个嫌犯。我肯定你会对他的话感兴趣的。”


End file.
